Storm hawks: Crossover Tales
by Dalek Prime
Summary: a series that has the storm hawks in different stories featuring characters from movies,comics,video games,tv shows,cartoons and animes in these 'what if' drabbles.
1. starling's master

a/n: I don't own storm hawks or anything else

Starling's master

" is it done? " a dark voice asked his apprentice without turning his gaze away from his

" yes master " Starling replied " Suzy-lu is dead "

The former sky knight's master turned to his apprentice, the dark master then nodded and approached her. Starling bowed down before her teacher.

" you come far my apprentice " the master said " when I found you on this planet and helped you unlock you're hiding power, I knew that you would become my greatest weapon at my disposal "

Starling nodded in response, she was glad she found her master and her new powers. She knew that that without his help she would have never been able to slay Repton and his brothers

" what has happened to the Storm Hawks? " he asked

She was hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

" they stood in my way master " she answered emotionlessly " I did what needed to be done "

" good " her master said " now go, the Cyclonians and the Sky council have untied against us, you know what must be done Starling "

" I'll do as you wish " she answered as she stood " lord Vader "


	2. one winged angel

The one winged angel

Cycloneis stared in both awe and terror at the being she had summoned to her universe with her newly created warp stone. His long sliver hair fell down his teach coat covered back as he stood up. His cold eyes stared down at the young Cycloneian mistress with silent anger.

" who are you and how did you summon me? " the man softly demanded " and why for that matter? "

Cycloneis was still to terrified of this man to even think of words.

" speak! " the white haired stranger snapped

" m-my name is c-Cycloneis " she stammered " I brought y-y-you here to help me k-kill my enemies "

Suddenly the man lunged at the young villain and grabbed her by the throat.

" fool! " he hissed " no one commands me! "

He then hurled the young women across her throne room. Before she could pick herself, she was pinned down by the strangers foot.

" who are you? " Cylconis rasped

" I am the one they call the one winged angel " he replied coldly " I am Sephiroth! "


	3. always there to help

Always there to help

The Storm Hawks were caught in a lethal dogfight with Snipe and his talons. They were putting up a good fight, but the sky knights found themselves outgunned when Snipe summoned reinforcements.

"Give it up sky knights! "The talon commander shouted "you're no match for me now!"

"Not a chance Snipe!" Aerrow declared "we'll beat you like we always have! "

"Yeah right "Snipe replied "you outnumbered and there's no way anyone will be able to come to you're rescue in time"

Just then the brute felt something tapping his shoulder. Snipe turned around to see who was behind, only to freeze in pure terror at sight of the man behind him. Of all the people who came to the young sky knight's aid, it was _him._

"Pardon me "Superman said "but I don't like how you're treating my friends "

"Everyone retreat! Retreat!" the Cyclonian solider exclaimed to his minions in fear

The talons left the scene in quite a hurry. They knew there master would be furious with there failure, but it would suicide to take on the man of steel.

**Later on the **_**Condor**_**…**

"Thanks for the help Superman" Aerrow thanked as he shook the hero's hand"I don't think we could've taken those guy's much longer"

"It's the least I could do for you guys after helping me stop the Cyclonians from invading earth " the alien answered as he returned the hand shake " besides it's what I do"

"Hey you wanna stay for dinner? " Junko asked "I'm making-"

"I just remembered there's something I have to do in Metropolis" Superman said in rushed tone of voice "see you next time! "

And with that the last son of Krypton zipped into the air and into the atmosphere to return to his world.

"Why does everyone remember things at the last minute before dinner? "The wallop asked his friends "oh well, more for the rest of us right guys? "

"I've got to restring my guitar!" Finn said

"Radarr and I have to repair my skimmer!" Aerrow mentioned

"I have to go catalog my crystals!" Piper stated

"I just want get back my regular impeding doom lifestyle "Stork groaned

Junko soon found himself alone on the ship's flight deck. He simply shrugged at this and headed to the kitchen for some good sky berry stew with a hint of bog rat.


	4. LOSE vs Cyclonia

L.O.S.E vs. Cycloneia

The small villain known as Voltar laughed manically as he and his comrades stepped through the portal created for the search to find a universe with free cable.

"This is truly a triumph for evil! "The ego crazed villain exclaimed "come my comrades, let us being our quest for free cable! "

"I just can't believe it actually worked" Frogg mentioned

"Yeah and only after the forty-sixth try "Red Menace said "a new record "

As the leader of L.O.S.E continued to laugh evilly at his so called triumph the other occupants in the room were rather annoyed by this unwanted interruption.

"Ahem "a voice in an annoyed tone said "can we help you? "

The z-list villains put their victory on pause in order to see who would dare speak to them in such a way. It was a young girl guessed in black and purple sitting on a throne, surrounded by older and menacing looking people gathered around her.

"Yes you can help us in our quest to find free cable! " Voltar shouted "do this for us and we may let you live "

"You really don't know who you're talking to, do you? "The girl replied "I am Master Cyclonis and no one commands me! "

"Well whoever you are you about to feel the wrath of the League of Super Evil! " The small criminal stated

"Alright I've had enough of this "Cyclonis sighed to her minions "kill them "

"Gladly master "Dark ace answered as he and the other elite talons approached L.O.S.E

"League of Super Evil, Attack! " Voltar shouted as he and his allies charged at their opponents

**Fifteen seconds later…**

L.O.S.E crawled out their portal and back into their liar with a ridiculous amount of bruises and other injuries.

"The pain, Oh the pain! " dr. frogg moaned

"Hey guys? " Red menace asked "where's Doomageddon? "

……….

"Who's a good boy? You are! "Cycloneis said to her new pet as she scratched behind his ear "yes you are! You're my special little friend! "

Doomageddon barked happily as he rolled over on his back, allowing his new master to rub his belly. As the mistress of Cylconia played with her pet Dark ace looked at her in puzzlement. This got his master's attention.

"Don't judge me "she said "I'm having fun "

"Whatever "Ace replied as he walked away "but I am so not cleaning up after him "

**a/n: i'd like to thank fellow author mahou shojo for her list of request's, the L.O.S.E crossover was on it and i had fun writeing this. **


	5. Starcrossed

Star-crossed

The sky knight know as Starling awoke to find herself alone in her bedroom, she knew what this meant. She quickly threw on her bed robe on and walked out to her living room to find her off world lover dressing himself for departure.

" Piccolo? " Starling asked " why are you leaving now? "

The namekian threw on his cape as he turned to his human lover.

" something has come up on earth " he replied solemnly " I have to go Starling "

" but why can't you just let Goku and the others handle it? " the sky knight almost whined " why can't you just stay here with me? "

" because it's my job " Piccolo answered sharply " I thought you of all people would understand what I have to do "

The purple haired women's head hung low, however the alien brought her head and hopes back up.

" I know it hurt's Starling " he said " but I will return to you as soon as I can "

" But why can't I come with you? " the alien's lover asked " I can help you with whatever's happening on earth "

" you know I can't let that happen " Piccolo whispered to her " if anything happened to you…I couldn't live with myself "

It was then that Starling reached toward the namkian and kissed him with a fierce passion.

" I love you " she told him " with all my heart "

Piccolo nodded and then left her home and headed off to destroy whatever evil that was attacking earth as quickly as he could so that he could return to his Starling's arms.

a/n: I know this pairings a little weird, but I think it might work. I'm also going to write Piper x Edward (from FMA), Finn x Ty-lee (from Avatar), Ravess x Demyx (from Kingdome hearts) and Stork x Misery (from Ruby gloom) however I'm not going to write them all in a row.


	6. xenomorph part one: some kind of monster

Xenomorph part one: some kind of monster

" you piece of shit! " Suzy-lu shouted as she punched Dommiwick in the jaw " do you know what you brought to my terra! "

The greedy explorer felled to ground in pain. Before he could even stand up again, Suzy's foot pinned him to the ground. As she did, the sky knight wondered why she rescued the man from his burning skimmer in the first place. Ever since he let that creature out of it's box, it as been nothing but hell for the blizzarin and her team.

" a whole family is slaughtered because of whatever you unleashed! " the sky knight exclaimed " I should kill you right now! "

" but you won't, and both of us know it " Dommiwick replied smoothly with cocky grin

Suddenly the arrogant man was lifted into the air by just the blizzarins right hand. He was then slammed against one of the walls of his cell door. Dommiwick froze in fear as Suzy's face displayed a vicious, almost psychotic visage on it.

" you're wrong Dommiwick " Suzy answered darkly " I'm not above taking a life, even a scum bag like yours "

" Suzy! " Billy-rex called out to his commander " we just spotted the creature in town square, it scurried into the snow grinder hanger eh "

" did you seal it up in there? " Suzy-lu asked

" we did " her teammate answered " but Izzy and Donnie sealed themselves up with the thing "

Suzy quickly dropped the human to the ground and darted out of the prison cell.

" stay with Dominick " the blizzarin ordered " if he even moves toward the cell bars, blow his brains out "

And with that she was off to rescue her teammates.

………….

" hey Izzy do you know what this thing even looks like eh? " Donnie asked his friend " I mean we only got a glimpse of it in town square "

" well when it's chasing us I'll give you the full depiction of it Donnie " the young sky knight joked

However, Izzy didn't hear a laugh from his friend. He turned around and only saw one of Donnie's shoes lying there in his place. Izzy walked over and excepted it, it was covered in dark green slime.

Suddenly the lights in hanger began to flicker then died. Izzy switched on his flashlight and waited for the back-up generator to start, but it would take three minutes before it would kick in.

Three minutes alone in the darkness with natures perfect killing machine.


	7. xenomorph part two: in cold blood

Xenomorph part two: in cold blood

Suzy bust into the hangars door. The second she did, the hangers generator came on. She found Izzy standing still and shaking violently.

" Izzy are you okay eh? " the sky knight asked " where's Donnie? "

" It-it c-carried h-h-him off " Donnie replied in terror " I-I-I found D-Donnie a-all o-o-over the repair s-shop "

The squadron leader fist's clichéd in anger, Dommiwick was going to pay dearly for this. Suddenly the blizzarin saw a long black tail slide down from the ceiling behind Izzy.

" Izzy behind you eh! " Suzy exclaimed

Before the sky knight could turn around, the tail's spear shaped tip impaled Izzy through the chest. The tail tossed the now dead blizzarin aside before the rest of the creatures body descended down from the rafters.

The monster was reptilian in appearance, with black scales and an egg shaped head. It had no eyes, nose or ears. The creature stood up on it's hind legs and made a loud hiss at Suzy.

The sky knight grabbed her ax she had strapped to her back and got into a battle stance.

" come on you son of a bicth " Suzy growled " let's see you if you can take a bite out me! "

The monster made a loud hiss before leaping toward it's prey. Before Suzy could make a move, she was pinned down by her attacker. Luckily Suzy managed to put her weapon in between her and the monster. The creature's tongue suddenly shot out of it's mouth. Suzy jerked her head back far enough to avoid the monsters grotesque weapon.

" get…off…me! " Suzy protested as she kicked the beast of her person

The blizzarin's kick sent the monster hurtling into the air and land unto one of the snow grinders. The beast made a loud squel in pain as it tried to pick itself up. Suzy took this chace to get back on her feet and wipe the monster's saliva off her face before charging at her foe at full speed.

However the beast used it's tail to strike at Suzy, but she manged to slice the on coming threat in half with one good swing on her ax. This is when she made a rather startling discovery. As the creatures green blood flew everywhere, she noticed something about it when it touch the ground. It began to burn and melt it.

" acid blood? " the sky knight said to herself as she examined her now melted ax blade " so you just as rotten as you are on the inside as you are on the outside eh? "

The monster stood back and snarled at the one who hurt it.

" so you want some more eh? " Suzy asked harshly as she tossed her damaged weapon aside " well come on then, you could use a good old fasion ass-whooping "

The abomination made a loud hiss and charged at the Blizzarin,however Suzy halted it's advance with a powerful kick to the crest. The Alien stumbled back and attempted to regain it's balance. Suzy took this chace to tackle the animal to the ground and began to pummel it until she beat the very last breath out of it's body.

When the beast was slain, Suzy examined her now acid melted hands and wacthed they regenerated back to there original form.

" I've got a healing factor " she told the corpse coldly " you don't "

………….

Domiwick was right were the sky knight leader left coerwing in one of the cell's corners. Without saying a word she grabbed Billey's gun out of it's holster and stormed into the the exporler's jail cell and before anyone could understand what was going on, she put a shell right into Domiwick's skull.

" holy sh- " Billey tried to shout

" get this sack of crap out of here! " Suzy commanded her fellow sky knight

" b-but you just- " Billy stammered

" Now Billy! " she exclaimed as she pointed the gun at him

The blizzarin was terrified beyond all reason. He quckley took the body out of the cell and carried outside to let decompose in the icy wilderness. All the while doing this Billy wondered to himself what get of horrer his comander faced off in the hanger that drove her to murder.

………………..

" Dominick's coordinates were correct master " Dark ace told his master over the radio " we've found the nest and have successfully drugged the queen into submission and have killed her brood with only twenty dead on our side "

" well done Dark ace " Cyclonis replied " loud up the queen and head back to cyclonia as soon as possible "

" yes master " Ace answered as he shut off the radio

The villain watched as the talons loaded the alien queen onto the carrier they brought with them. A smile spread across his face.

" soon we'll ulimate army and nothing will stand in our way! " the dark ace thought to himself


	8. sparing partners

Sparing partners

Aerrow breathed heavily as took a break for a few seconds from his sparring practice with his new master. The sky knight was physically tired of these false battles, but it was making him a better warrior and who better to teach him then one of the greatest hero's in history. His master took out a cigar and began to smoke it.

" you ain't half bad kid " he said as the cigar smoke shot out of his nostrils " but y'a need to be a littlie more defensive in combat "

" thanks for the advice Mr. Logan " Aerrow replied between breaths " and thanks again for coming to the Condor to train my squad and I in advance hand to hand combat styles "

" no problem kid " the x-man know as Wolverine answered as he stomped out his cigar " now let's try something a littlie more…difficult "

The yellow and blue costumed mutant's claws emerged as he got into a battle stance and made a deep growl. The teenage warrior grinned at this as he drew his blades.

Now the real training was about to begin…

a/n: sorry if this one was to short and sucked, I'd also like to add that you guys can pick who should guest star in the next chapter. See you soon!


	9. rage of the beast

Rage of the beast

"It wasn't possible" Dark Ace thought as he looked on at the destruction of Cyclonia from his skimmer

He watched as the great beast began to tear down the palace with great ease and from what he could tell from up above the terra, there didn't appear to be any survivors running out of the castle.

He began to wonder what value his master saw in this monster; to him it was a waste of time summoning the leviathan here. He knew what would happen in the end, but now he didn't feel much like saying I told you so.

As he flew away from the now demolished terra, he could only feel relief that the creature couldn't fly. If it could then all of Atmos would share the fate as his home did.

The last thing Dark Ace heard before he was out of Cyclonian air space was the monsters triumphed roar. it was only then that three words came out of his mouth.

"Dame you Godzilla"


	10. piper's nightmare

Piper's Nightmare

Piper awoke in what appeared to be a boiler room. She couldn't understand how she got here or why she was even here in the first place, but she understand one thing: she wasn't alone.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you" a deep voice echoed within the boiler room

"Hello?" The navigator called out nervously "is someone there?"

"3, 4 better lock your door" the voice replied, now closer

Against her instincts, Piper walked further into the dark room. As she continued her travel into the darkness, her sense of being watched grew more and more by the second. Then in a cloud of steam _he_ appeared before the young girl.

He was wearing a red and green striped sweater, blue jeans and a brown hat. Although the strangers face was shrouded, Piper could tell that he was badly burned, but what got her attention about this man was his leather glove with razors on it.

The burned man's clawed glove scraped against the steel walls of one the boilers. The sky knight shrieked in terror and ran back the way she came.

"This can't be real! This can't be real! This can't be real! "She repeated over and over as she desperately tried to find a way out of this mad house

But the more she ran, the more the boiler room twisted into a sick maze.

"5, 6 grab you're crucifix" the burned man voice said with an evil chuckle

"Leave me alone! "The navigator exclaimed

As Piper kept running, she began to see flashes of the stranger everywhere

"7, 8 gonna stay up late "he continued

It all seemed so unreal, so illogical. Just like…

"A dream" the young sky knight realized "I'm dreaming!"

The second Piper came to this realization; she saw the boogeyman right in her path. He swung his claws at her, deeply cutting her arm. The girl turned and tried to back track, but she only managed to get only ten feet away from her attacker when a her escape route turn into a dead end. Tears began to fall as the man slowly approached her with his claws at the ready.

"This is just a dream!" she cried out

Piper then noticed that her pursuer was no longer before her anymore, she smiled in relief, however her relief turned into dread when a voice behind her whispered

"9, 10…"

The Storm Hawk spun around only to see that man again. She couldn't see his eyes, only the smile on his face.

"Never sleep again"


	11. cyclonis's brutal birthday

Cyclonis's brutal birthday

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't even begin to comprehend how her minions forgot about today, she even made a few hints to them on how special today was, but they were oblivious. Now she was in her bedchamber, crying for the first time in eight years. Just then Dark Ace entered her room.

"There you are" he said as he approached "we've been looking all over the palace for you"

"For what?" Cyclonis snapped "unless we're under attack, don't bother me today!"

"Actually the guys and I have a surprise for you in the court yard" her right hand man replied "but you have to were this blind-fold first"

Before she could object to this, Dark Ace wrapped the blind-fold around her eyes and led her to the palace's massive courtyard where he then took the blind-fold off and relieved to his master her surprise.

She stood in awe at the sight before her eyes. It was a massive stage with a band on it, but this was no ordinary band .It was Nathan explosion, William Murderface, Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Pickles the drummer. Together they were the loudest and most brutal death-metal band ever to shatter a person's eardrums: DethKlok.

Upon seeing this beautiful sight, Cyclonis did the only she could do when she saw her all time favorite band in person: scream like a fan-girl.

"Happy 18th birthday master!" Ace cheered "I pulled a few strings and-"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" the queen of Cyclonis screeched in happiness

"Tonight we celebrated the birthday of the most brutal person in all of the Atmos!" Nathan said from the stage in his low growling voice "Master Cyclonis!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Cyclonis shouted "did you hear that Ace? Nathan explosion called me brutal!"

"I knew you'd like you're present" the talon elite answered "now go have some fun"

Suddenly Snipe ran past them wearing a Kaiser helmet that said 'Major Mosh' on the front of it.

"Make way for Major Mosh! King of the pit!" he cried out as he charged head first into the crowd of talons that were in front of the stage.

Fallowing the brute into the mosh pit was his sister and the raptors, who all wearing black leather and spandex jeans.

"Like I said, go have fun" Ace repeated "I'll be taking care of all you're Cyclonian business today"

Before he could leave, he felt his master's hand tug his arm.

"Dark Ace, I order you to join me in the mosh pit and aid me in breaking some faces" she ordered with a smile on her face.

"Well you know I just can't turn away from an order like that" her loyal subject replied

He took her hand and together they dashed straight into the mosh pit.


	12. blizzarin season

Blizzarin season

Billey-rex and other Absolute Zeros were hiding behind a slop of snow as their attacker fired his rifle again and again without end.

"C'mon outta there you wabbit's! "The man demanded "I'm gonna blast you good!"

"Is he serious eh?" Billy-Rex asked one of his teammates

Just then before the man could get another shot off his rifle was slapped out of his hands. he turned to his left to see the leader of Zeros, Suzy-Lu standing there with her blizzard crystal in her ax.

"What's up eh? "She asked the stranger

"Well you see ma'am its wabbit season and I'm hunting wabbit's" the hunter explained with a rather annoying chuckle

"Well that's good and all Mr..?" Suzy questioned

"Fudd" he replied "Elmer Fudd"

"Ok then " the sky knight replied "we're not rabbits, we're Blizzarins don'cha know"

"And calling us a rabbit is raciest!" Billy called out from behind the teams hiding spot

"But you all have long ears like wabbit's" Elmer said

"Well yeah, but-"the Blizzarin attempted to explain

"And you all have big feet like wabbit's" he continued "And you've got fur like wabbit's "

"I know, but you see-"

"So that must mean..." the hunter began slowly as he began to reach for his rifle

"Now wait a minute bub" Suzy ordered when she saw what the man was doing

"You're all a bunch of…" Fudd said

"I'm warning you eh!" Suzy shouted as she aimed her weapon at Elmer

"Wabbits!" He exclaimed as he snatched up his rifle and fired his gun at the sky knight at point blank range

Bliley-Rex and his teammates bolted out of their hiding spot to rush to their leader's aid, but instead what they saw was the complete opposite.

Standing there was Suzy-Lu twirling her ax in her right hand as she leaned up against a block of ice that contained Elmer Fudd.

"Ain't I a stinker?" She asked her team with a giggle


	13. no fun

No Fun

It had been long day for him and only thing he wanted to do was go to his quarters and rest for the remainder of the day. The last he wanted was another obstacle he had to deal with. Case in point was when the man went into his quarter's bedroom and found a girl he hooked up with one night while he was on a scouting mission laying in his bed.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you?" Dark Ace said sternly to the woman lying across his bed

The woman to whom he was speaking was had on a black corset, a pair of purple thigh-high stocking and wore high heel shoes. Her hair was green and she had large bat wings. She smiled seductively at him and propped her head up on her hand and picked her legs up in the air.

"What?" Morrigan Aresland replied innocently "Can't a girl see for her lover?"

The Talon Elite grunted at the woman's comment before walking over to his dresser and began to remove his armor.

"We're not lovers and you're not a girl" he informed without looking at her "At least not a human girl"

The succubus glared at him before getting off of the bed and floating to him. She wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Have you forgotten our last night so soon?" she whispered in his ear as he hands wandered his body "I'll gladly jog you memory"

Ace shoved the Dark Stalker off of his person. The she creature hissed at the Cyclonian's actions against her.

"Leave, Now" He ordered "I know what you are and what you can do, so you can take your ass over to next loser before I take your head right off your pretty little body"

Aresland huffed in frustration as she crossed her eyes and glared her now glowing red eyes at the Talon.

"You're no fun" Morrigan growled before transforming into a swarm of bats and flying out of an open window in Ace's room.

"She'll be back" Dark Ace thought to himself with a grin


	14. super storm hawks squad

Super Storm Hawks Squad

Aerrow: Alright Storm Hawks, It's time to hero up!

_When the Cyclonians are out, all you have to do is shot _

_Who's going to hero up!_

_They may not see eye to eye, but they always fight side by side _

_Now going to hero up!_

_Who'll save the day?_

_The Super Storm Hawks Squad _

_They'll hero up, again _

_Super Storm Hawks Squad _

_Hero Up!_

_Super Storm Hawks Squad_

_Hero up!_

_Finn and Junko are fierce_

_Dark Ace is up in tears _

_While Aerrow heads right into the fight! _

_With the Condor in the sky and Piper right by Aerrow's side _

_And Stork's Memberian crazy face_

_Who'll save the day?_

_The Super Storm Hawks Squad _

_They'll hero up, again _

_Super Storm Hawks Squad _

_Hero Up!_

_Super Storm Hawks Squad_

_Hero up!_

_Super Storm Hawks Squad _

_Hero Up!_

_Super Storm Hawks Squad_

Cyclonis: I hate those Storm Hawks!


	15. kill them all

Kill them all

Failure is not a word Cyclonis liked very much, but it's a word that seemed to be getting around her palace and among her best warriors. It was at this point that she wanted someone to clean up the mess that her elite couldn't control. So as a last ditch effort, she hired _him_. His name was whispered throughout the Atmos like a curse, in other words: he was perfect for the job.

Upon seeing the man enter the palace, Repton and his brothers made a B-line to their Bonewings and scrambled back to Bogaton. Snipe, Ravess and ever Talon he passed by ran to the quarters, screaming all the way there.

When he entered the throne room, the empress of Cyclonia and her right hand man where there waiting for him. While he did his best to hide it, Cyclonis could see the fear in his eyes.

"Welcome…" she greeted the man "please, take a seat"

"I'll stand" the assassin growled "Now tell me why you have summoned me!"

"Right to the point, I like that" the empress answered "I have problem with a certain group of sky knight and want you to fix it"

Dark Ace handed the killer a small crystal that showed images of his targets: the Storm Hawks.

"Your results are unquestionable, but your methods attract far too much attention" Cyclonis informed "So I want this quickly and quietly, in return for your services you be paid beyond your wildest dreams "

"I do not want money from you, Cyclonis" he told the young girl "I know the power you posses, when I complete this task I want you to restore that which was taken from me!"

"I assume your referring to you current….situation" she answered with a small grin "It must not be fun being undead, is it?"

The hired killer growled darkly at the girl's last comment. The empress's second in command began to show his fear on his face.

"Don't piss him off!" he whispered to her

Cyclonis could see the rage in the undead man eyes building, she quickly corrected herself.

"My apologies, it was only an observation" she said "But yes I can help you, but first I want you to find the Storm Hawks and finish them"

The killer said nothing as he turned and began to leave the throne room. This made the leader of Cyclonia very unhappy.

"Do we have a deal, Hanzo Hasashi?

The ninja stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the girl, his eyes flaring red with hate.

"My name…" he hissed "is Scorpion…"


End file.
